


us, again and again

by butchsakura



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Milo is the best ass eater in sanctuary pass it on, Pillow princess Camus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Milo loved having him like this, so eager and pliant in bed, so easy to read in a way he never allowed himself to be anywhere else. Camus was so expressive when they had sex, letting his body do the talking his mouth was forbidden from. The ways in which Camus twisted and twitched and squirmed in pleasure was a language of its own, one Milo had learned with great care throughout the years, to the point where he could play Camus' body like a fine tuned instrument, knew exactly where to touch and stroke and lick to drive him over the edge. It was one of his greatest prides, to be the only one who got to see this shameless side of Camus.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 40





	us, again and again

They stumbled into bed naked, clutching onto each other tightly, mouths locked in a searing kiss. Camus shifted under Milo's weight, adjusting his head properly on the pillow, holding his face between both hands to deepen the kiss. Milo hummed against his mouth, running his hands down Camus' sides, nudging his legs open to make space for himself. 

They kissed hungrily, exploring each other's mouths throughtly, like they hadn't done in a while. Milo sucked on Camus' tongue, earning a pleased moan from deep within his throat. He broke the kiss to mouth at his neck, tasting the sweat there, leaving sloppy kisses down the length of it. Camus didn't open his eyes, combing his fingers through Milo's wild mane. 

"Any requests for tonight?" Milo asked with a grin, holding onto Camus' thighs to spread his legs wider. 

Camus pretended to think about it for a few seconds, pulling on Milo's hair a little. "Nothing in particular. Surprise me." 

"As you wish." With one last lick kiss to Camus' throat, Milo began descending, peppering kisses down his collarbones, exploring his chest with his mouth, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his inner thighs. 

He licked a wet stripe down his abs and blew on it, making Camus shiver. When he reached his hips, he began using his teeth, leaving bite marks along the way, flattening his tongue along his hipbones, sucking on the skin there. Camus disliked being marked where it was visible, but everything else was fair game. Milo liked getting creative, leaving hickeys in random places for Camus to find later, but there was always one place he gave special attention to: Camus' thighs. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he had a particular fascination for Camus' thighs, he couldn't help himself, he loved every part of Camus' body, but the flesh of his thighs had always seemed the most inviting, so he always ended up worshipping them a little too much. On a good day, they ended up covered in bite marks and bruises and hickeys. On one occasion where he had gotten a little too excited, even scarlet needle scratches. 

Camus wasn't exactly a fan of foreplay. He liked getting straight into it, when he was particularly horny he would even insist they forgo preparation altogether and demand Milo take him already, but after all that time together, he had learned to accommodate Milo's personal brand of body worship, and he would allow him to take his time when they could afford it. 

It was one of those times where they could afford it. Camus watched Milo descend lower, nosing at the hair on the base of his dick, pressing his cheek against his length, mouthing at his balls teasingly, and then lower still, licking at the sweat on the union of his legs and torso. Camus's hands never left Milo's hair, scratching his scalp with his painted nails the way he knew the other liked it. 

Finally, Milo reached his place of worship. He pressed his face against Camus' left thigh, breathing in his smell, a mix of sweat and the almond soap from his recent bath. He nuzzled his cheek against it, savoring the contact of skin on skin. Without warning, he bit into it harshly, eliciting a sharp gasp, hands tightening on his hair. Milo grinned, soothing the sting with his tongue, giddy about having obtained the first sound of the night. Unlike him, who was always loud no matter what, Camus always tried to stay quiet in bed. It was a sort of unspoken challenge between them, to see how many moans and needy gaps Milo could get out of him in a single round. 

Continuing his ministrations, Milo bit him again in a different spot, softer this time, then began sucking a dark bruise right where thigh met knee. He didn't leave an inch of skin intact, turning Camus' left thigh into a patchwork of love bites and hickeys, while slowly caressing his right. Once Milo was satisfied with the mess he had made, he proceeded to do the same to the other thigh. Camus stayed perfectly still throughout the whole process, letting out no other sound but his labored breaths, idly running his hands over the soft sheets. 

Deliberately making eye contact with the other man, Milo sank his teeth into the meat of Camus' inner thigh one last time before crawling up, coming face to face with his aching cock. He swept away the pre oozing from the head with the tip of his tongue to watch Camus squirm, drinking in the sight of long turquoise hair spread out all around him like rippling water, delighting in his sharp intake of breath, the small twitch of his hips. Abandoning their perch on his legs, Milo's hands came up to Camus' waist, slowly circling his thumbs over his hipbones, making him shiver in anticipation. Camus avidly observed every single one of his movements, eagerly awaiting the moment those kiss-swollen lips would wrap around his cock, enclosing it in that wet heat he knew so well. 

The moment never came. Using the hold on his hips, Milo flipped him over effortlessly, trapping his untouched dick between the bed and his body. Letting out a frustrated growl, Camus rose up on an elbow, sending a displeased glare at his boyfriend, who answered back with a wicked smirk, hovering over his asscheeks. 

"What the fuck?" 

Milo snickered, cupping his ass between both hands. "Got you to make a sound." 

"That doesn't even count, asshole!" 

"You said 'surprise me', right? Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I just blew you like usual." He explained, spreading his asscheeks with relish. 

Camus huffed, rolling his eyes, and settled back down, wrapping his arms around the pillow to get a comfortable position for his head. He knew what Milo was up to, so he decided not to protest. Milo was amazing with his tongue, after all, no matter where he decided to put it to work. 

Smiling to himself, Milo circled Camus' entrance slowly, teasing but not quite probing. Camus tensed in anticipation, rutting his hips against the bed to relieve some of the tension on his neglected erection. Milo loved having him like this, so eager and pliant in bed, so easy to read in a way he never allowed himself to be anywhere else. Camus was so expressive when they had sex, letting his body do the talking his mouth was forbidden from. The ways in which Camus twisted and twitched and squirmed in pleasure was a language of its own, one Milo had learned with great care throughout the years, to the point where he could play Camus' body like a fine tuned instrument, knew exactly where to touch and stroke and lick to drive him over the edge. It was one of his greatest prides, to be the only one who got to see this shameless side of Camus. 

Milo's tongue pushed past the ring of muscle with minimal resistance, diving into the tight heat inside, a contrast with the cold skin under his fingertips, another one of those things that made sex with Camus so unique. There were only three places in Camus' body that weren't freezing, his cock, his mouth, and his hole. Chasing that warmth, Milo's tongue plunged in as far as it could go, tasting the inner walls languidly, exploring everything it could reach. Camus let out a short, choked moan when he felt the intrusion and then a longer, drawn out one when Milo started thrusting in and out without pause. He began to push back onto Milo's face, seeking more and more, the friction of the sheets against his painfully hard cock and his ass being ate so spectacularly pushing him close to the edge. A particular twist of Milo's tongue made his toes curl, almost making him groan ridiculously loud before he remembered himself, biting his lip and pushing his face into the pillow to avoid letting out anymore embarrassing sounds. He wasn't going to let Milo win so easily. 

Knowing he had to up the stakes, Milo squeezed Camus' ass roughly before hooking his thumb into the rim alongside his tongue, spreading his hole wider. Camus smothered his face into the pillow to muffle his pleasured moan, not needing to see Milo's face to picture his smug expression. Milo grabbed a hold of his hips with his free hand to stop the stimulation on his dick and kept eating his ass relentlessly, alternating between licking and thrusting, now aided by the extra penetration of his thumb. Camus knew he wouldn't last much longer, even if his erection remained ignored. 

He decided it was enough. Camus unwrapped an arm from the pillow and reached back, swatting at Milo's head until he could grab a hold of his hair, and pulled hard. Immediately Milo raised his face, more confused than hurt.

"Ouch, what was that for? Is that any way to thank your awesome boyfriend for eating your ass?"

Camus twisted around slightly to be able to look at him over his shoulder. "As much as I love it when you put your mouth to good use, I'm not going to come from a rimjob. Just fuck me already." He mumbled, cheek still pressed against the pillow. 

"You sure? It seemed like you were pretty close back there." Milo teased, pushing his thumb further in. Camus pulled at his hair again. 

"Do it or I'm getting up and finishing in the bathroom without you." He warned. Milo laughed but eventually complied, removing his thumb. Camus suppressed a whine at the absence, reaching between the headboard and the mattress for the small bottle of lube he kept there, throwing it at him. "Condoms are where you left them last time." 

Milo caught the lube and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a condom from the box in the first drawer. He ripped it open with his teeth, stroking his own forgotten erection. 

"Should I prep you more?" 

Camus shot him a deadpan look. "I think you have slobbered me enough, just slick yourself and get in." 

"Alright, alright." Milo laughed again, earning an eyeroll. He rolled on the condom and positioned himself behind Camus this time, guiding him so they were both lying on their sides, pressed chest to back. 

Despite Camus' instructions, he still slipped in two lubed fingers into his entrance, scissoring him for a bit but removing them before Camus could scold him again. Milo raised Camus' leg and pushed in roughly, groaning at the feeling of the tightness enclosing his dick. As much as he loved to tease and taunt, he was also aching for this, the feeling of being completely enveloped by his love. Camus did nothing to hide the pleasured moan that escaped him this time, bringing a hand up to tangle his fingers in unruly locks, the other fisted in the sheets. Milo began thrusting in hard and fast, the way Camus liked it, wasting no time in finding his sweet spot. 

"Finally…" Camus gasped, head thrown back against his shoulder, nails scratching at Milo's hair and ear desperately as Milo nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned openly now, stubborn silence from before completely forgotten. 

Three well timed thrusts to his prostate was all it took for him to come untouched, spilling all over the pristine blue sheets, so loud Shura probably heard him all the way in Capricorn. He clenched down hard on Milo, who kept fucking him through his orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Not far from climax himself, Milo hooked an arm under his knee and drew his leg further back to find a better angle, pushing into him with shorter and deeper thrusts until he came as well, biting down onto Camus' shoulder hard enough to draw blood. 

Milo collapsed half on top of Camus, trying to collect his breathing as he came down from his high. Eventually Camus pushed him away, not fancying being crushed under his weight, and he pulled out carefully, rolling over onto the other side of the bed, arms spread out. 

"Remind me to never pick long missions again. I don't like being away from you for so long." He whined, still trying to catch his breath. 

Camus snorted. "You don't get to pick your missions."

"Remind me to blackmail Shion into not sending me away for more than two weeks, then." Milo pouted, turning to face him. 

Well, a whole month was more than it seemed, Camus had to admit. Since he had come back from his training in Siberia they hadn't been apart more than one week at a time in years, and Milo's absence had affected him more than he had expected. Having the other's constant presence at his side was a comfort he had inadvertently started taking for granted. 

Sighing softly, Camus trapped Milo's face between both hands and kissed him, slow and tender, lips sliding over each other languidly, savoring the peaceful moment. 

"I missed you…" Milo breathed against his mouth, running a hand over his back soothingly. 

"I missed you too." Camus conceded, pecking him again one last time before patting his cheek. "You still have to clean this up, though. I'm not sleeping on my own semen." 

With a frustrated whine, Milo peeled off the condom and tied it up, throwing it away in the general direction of the trash can before flopping back down on the bed.

"Give me five more minutes." 

**Author's Note:**

> this two bitches wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote them fucking, so here's this shameless and absolutely self indulgent piece of smut. i might have projected on milo a little bit as i, too, want to ravage camus tights. also milo is the proud owner of an "I eat ass" t-shirt you can't convince otherwise
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
